Konoha's Main Problem
by uzamaki52gmail.com
Summary: Follow the adventures that await after the war, will sasuke gain the trust of the village or get beaten to his death. What will naruto do in the situation? Contains no yoai, a little character bashing. Enjoy!


Welcome to the story at hand, this is naruto fan fiction that's based off after the end of the fourth shinobi war, but don't forget I do not own naruto but I wish I did! Enjoy!

NORMAL POV.

_In konoha's hospital rebuilt after pains attack and further into the end of the fourth shinobi war, it's a slow silent night in the crisp white halls. Several doctors and nurses walk to and fro from the shinobi alliance that are nursing there wounds, laying up in bed. The silence is then broken by a large crash of a large group of medic-nin, run down the hall, with the number one knuckleheaded ninja squirming on the cold, hard mattress, trying to get away and back out the entrance of the hospital. He's coughs up blood as one medic holds pressure to a large scale wound on his abdomen, but the blood continues to seep through the material. "we need all the able bodied doctors and nurses to help with naruto right away, or he won't make it through the night!" The medics race down the hall to the emergency room, as many of the staff pick up bags of blood, medication, anesthesia, IV lines, and all types of stuff they would need for the surgery. _

_Once in the ER, they strip him of all his clothes, before putting thermal pale blue blankets over him lower section, legs, and feet, and shoulders to help prevent him from going into shock. His arms get tied off to the side with various wires, drips, along with a blood pressure monitor on his upper arm. A tarp is put in his line of sight, so he can't see them working on stopping the blood flow to the wound before starting the actual surgery. Next thing he knows a tube is being forced into his throat enabling him from speaking, once all the way in, they put tape over his mouth and around the tube to secure it. A mild sedative is put in one of his IV lines to relax his body and to loosen his muscles, now he just lays there staring at the ceiling, unable to move from the pain, and hooked to various machinery, including a Foley catheter, heart and brain monitor. _

_A doctor gets up to his face speaking softly to him "naruto blink yours eyes if you can here me." Naruto blinks once and the doctor nods and continues "now were going to put some anesthesia in one of your IV lines to put you to sleep so we can start this surgery, because if we don't you will die, and I'm sure you understand that. All you should feel is sleepiness, were starting right now." The doctor shoots the medication into the drip and throws away the needle "count back from one hundred for me naruto." he says in a low, soft voice. Naruto feels the nurse above him look at him smiling a sincere smile and counts for him since he can't. She gets to 95 and he hears nor sees anything anymore, the sounds drift off and color swirls out of existence._

_AFTER NARUTO IS PUT TO SLEEP, IN THE ER_

_The nurse looks up at the main doctor "he's unconscious and ready. You can start the surgery." The doctor nods, telling the others it's time, they get to work having stopped the wound from bleeding as profusely. Finally cleaning off most of the blood, they see a dark seeping wound in the place of all the crimson, taking a surgical tool the doctor scoops up some green goop that was at the edge of the wound and sends it off with one of the medics for evaluation. They work for up to three hours now on naruto repairing the damage done to him, as sweat glistens off there foreheads, under the Florissant light. Three hours turn into seven hours, as seven hours turn into twelve hours, until the last of the staples are put into place. Taping clear medical tape to secure the stitches for support, they finally finish the procedure. As naruto is still under the anesthesia, the team takes the tarp down, undoing most of the IV's until there is only four left, putting a hospital gown on his form and taking the monitors off naruto they hang up the bags and wheel him up to the ICU for the rest of the night and to keep a close eye on him until morning to make sure his condition doesn't plummet._

_OUTSIDE THE ER, IN THE WAITING ROOM_

_In the waiting room several ninjas from the shinobi alliance fill the place up worrying for naruto, not wanting him to die. Waiting twelve agonizing hours for news, the worry is so built up in the room you can see it radiating off of the shinobi. Finally a doctor walks out of the ER, holding a clip board with his apron still covered in blood, he throws away his blood soaked gloves to everyone's horror. When he looks up he jumps back, overwhelmed by the amount of people in the room, he then looks at the clipboard "are you all for naruto Uzumaki, and I notice there are a lot of others that are here in the hospital here to." Everyone nods there heads, waiting for the doctor to say more "well when he came in the hospital he was hysterical, delirious, and bleeding heavily. After we finished the surgery we patched him up, but we won't know if he's going to make it throughout the night, he has a large fever that's steadily rising, and right at this moment he's being moved to the ICU. We had to give him several pints of blood to keep from him dying on the operating table on us. I also at the start of the surgery, found some green goopy material on the edge of the wound, and it's being analyzed right now. Now for visiting, if he survives no one is allowed in the room except for personnel only, if anyone wants to give him a gift, have it delivered to his house not here. Now go home or back to your hospital rooms and get some rest, god knows you all need it." _

_The doctor heads to the ICU, as the shinobi leave the waiting room._

_IN THE ICU_

_In the intensive care unit, the doctor goes into narutos room, and sees a nurse wiping narutos fevered brow by his bedside, a frown line on her eyebrows. He clears his throat and walks up to the bed, recording his vital signs, drips, monitors, oxygen, and temperature. The nurse looks up worry shown in her eyes "doctor his fever is rising higher and higher, do we need to up the medication?" He looks at the dosage written down "yes do that up it by two more. Monitor his condition every ten to fifteen minutes at the most, no later than that, understand?" The nurse nods and looks down at naruto "oh that Uchiha traitor came in about an hour after he was brought in, do you want to go check up on him, because I'm not going near him.?" _

_The doctor shakes his head in anger of the Uchiha "no I could care less for that kid, he could die in front of my eyes and I still wouldn't treat him." Both agree in there decision, then look back at the unconscious naruto that lays limp and sick in the hospital bed. The doctor sits down talking to the nurse "where is sakura-sama, I know she's part of the old team 7?" The nurse checks her pager then turns her attention back to the doctor "shes real busy treating this one ninja that came in a few hours ago, that she now is performing surgery on. Do you want her to come in here when shes free?" The doctor nods his head "yes, but tell her I sent for her and what number of room she should come too." _

_The nurse sends a message to sakuras pager, and the doctor stands up "well it's close to my break, i'll spend it in here, i'll get your usual in the cafeteria, i'll be back then and tell me if he wakes up even if it's for a second or two." When the doctor leaves about three minutes later, naruto shifts weakly under the sterile blankets mumbling a name over and over "sas...ke...please...com...bac...to...villlage...i...your...friend...sas...ke." He turns his head back and forth weakly. It's then the doctor comes back in the room followed closely by sakura who finished an easy surgery. Sakura sits by naruto, smoothing out his hair, and telling him everythings alright and that he safe. Sakura feels his forehead, sighing worriedly "how long has he been like this?" Sakura takes a washrag and wipes the built up sweat that is glistening down his chin. They continue to talk until suddenly naruto starts thrashing around wildy, the group jump from there seats trying to calm him down. Sakura holds his way to hot head talking to him gently as naruto talks gibberish that she can't understand. "We need to cool him down and fast before his brain boils an kills him! You nurse there go in the bathroom and fill the bathtub up with ice cold water, and doctor help me unhook this equipment and strip him!" _

_In a rush the doctor sakura unhook the equipment, strip him, as the nurse announces the bath is ready. Hefting naruto up in his arms, the doctor carries him into the bathroom and sets him in the water. Sakura gets in the tub with him, holding naruto still and wiping narutos face with a water soaked rag. After nearly five minutes pass naruto slowly, but surely stops thrashing and leans into sakura his eyes half closed. Sakura hums to him talking him gently "naruto it's ok, your safe. I promise Sasuke didn't mean to put his sword through your stomach, but if you die despite of you bringing him back, I'll kill him. Naruto it's ok." Narutos eyes slip fully closed as he falls into a deep sleep, as he lets out a long sigh. The doctor gets a towel as sakura lifts up narutos limp, naked body letting the doctor wrap him up in it. All of the occupants go back into the hospital room to see Sasuke sitting in a chair, exhausted but looking at naruto worriedly. As the doctor and nurse go to the bed they pull a privacy curtain around them getting to work, as sakura sits in a chair opposite of Sasuke staring at him. _

_"what are you doing here Sasuke? Don't you realize what you've done to naruto! We go on a mission and next thing I know naruto senses you with his sage mode and takes off! When me and kaka-sensei get to the battlegrounds there is you with your sword buried deep in his stomach. Guess what you have little to know injuries except for a resengan burn in your arm! Naruto...naruto has a sword in his stomach, internal bleeding, and many other injuries inflicted by you, I was going to kill you but naruto yelled for us to not hurt you. He then tried to make it back to konoha trying act brave, but one forth of a mile up the road he collapsed and lost complete consciousness. If naruto dies, ...if he dies..I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS, NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" sakura yells with all her heart going from angry to sad to angry again all pointed towards Sasuke. _

_Sasuke stands up quickly and leaves without a peep from himself, passing stunned and angry staff, shinobi alike from sakura's confession just moments ago. Back in the room the nurse and doctor get finished rewiring the monitors, IV's, and reclothing naruto with the hospital gown, stunned, yet angry at the uchiha's actions. Sakura sits down by narutos bed, grasping his hand in hers and cries beside the bed. Narutos hand twitches just a little, as sakura gives a small gasp she looks into his face, she watches as his brow knits up and his cerulean blue eyes slip open half-way. He drunkenly rolls his head towards sakura's direction with his voice barely noticeable over the monitors he speaks sleepily "sakura-Chan where am I? Why does my body feel cold, and my stomach in pain?" Sakura cries for joy while holding his hand, taking her other one she moves a strand from narutos forehead "your in the hospital naruto, your badly feels cold because you currently have a fever, and as for the stomach pain you had a gaping hole that had to have immediate medical attention. You barely survived the surgery to shut it closed, and now you have an ugly soon to be scar on your stomach." _

_Naruto gives out a groan as he shifts in the bed "can I sit up yet, I'm hungry. Can I have something to dull this pain sakura-Chan?" Sakura looks at the doctor and nurse that have been watching the whole scene "can he have some morphine or light painkillers, and he's wanting to know of he can sit up, he's hungry." The doctor tells the nurse to get a little of both medications, and a small cup of chicken broth, he then walks up beside narutos bedside "naruto sakura will raise up the bed and I'll help you sit up slowly, but you have to understand that you absolutely can not put any pressure or strain on your stomach, I'll do that job for you, nod if you understand." Naruto slightly nods his head in understanding, as sakura presses a button on the side of the bed, as the doctor slips one arm around his back and one around his shoulders close to his neck. When done sakura slips a few pillows behind his back to support it a little more, and naruto lays into a sitting position when the nurse walks back in the room._

_Laying the meds in injection form, a small cup of chicken broth and a cup of water on the portable table, she slides it over his lap. Taking the syringes, she injects both in the right IV's and disposes of them. After she had done her job she sat down in nearby chair, as the doctor did another quick check-up, before nailing the clipboard on the metal railing on the end of the bed, and sitting down on narutos other side. Naruto takes the cup of broth that has a straw provided within it, and takes a small sip, he looks at sakura "sakura-Chan did I bring back Sasuke, is he alright?" Sakura waves her hand, putting up a fake smile "oh yes he'll be out of here in no time, now for your case, it would take you up to a week or probably more." Naruto pouts and sakura laughs for real this time at the reaction. "don't feel down naruto, your a fast healer remember. With Kurama helping with your condition, I'd say about a week." Naruto laughs softly the highest he could go at that moment "yeah and then when me, and Sasuke get out of here, team 7 can be whole again before he left, right sakura-Chan!" _

_Sakura smiles then notices that naruto has hardly even drank his broth, so she pokes his hand lightly "you haven't finished yet." Naruto laughs, giggling a little with his foxy grin "gomen sakura-Chan!" Sakura smiles sitting back in her chair "well you seem to be feeling better, but tsunade-sama probably won't be letting do any missions for awhile. That means that we can have more time to catch up, and how bout when you, and Sasuke get out of the hospital we go out for ramen, it's going to me and kaka-sensei's treat." Narutos face brightens up "really sakura-Chan, that's like the best get well soon gift ever! By the way where is kaka-sensei, shouldn't he be here visiting as well, heck if Sasuke's up send him in." Sakura looks at naruto, she still wasn't over Sasuke nearly killing naruto but she didn't want to tell him that so she made up a good lie to fool him "oh Sasuke is sleeping right now, but when he wakes up I'll tell him you wanted to talk with him. (next part is true) Kaka-sensei is off on a small d-rank mission right now, but I sent him a message telling him your current situation, and where you were. I got the message from pakkun a few hours ago telling me that he would come by when he completed it."_

_Naruto finishes his broth and water setting both on the table, and the nurse drags it to the wall, then proceeds to sit back down. Naruto relaxes against the pillows, and lays his hands into his lap. He then looks towards to see a Sasuke walk by slowly, he then looks towards sakura "sakura-Chan Sasuke he just walked by my door, can you go and get him, we really need to catch up." Sakura is hesitant but gets up from her seat and walks out the door, leaving naruto, the doctor, and nurse talking in the room alone._

_IN THE HALLWAY_

_Sakura looks for Sasuke for naruto, but in her opinion she just wanted to go back to naruto and not bother at all. "looking for me" she jumps back, but looks behind herself and sees Sasuke in the doorway to the cafeteria, adjusting her posture she speaks in a mocking voice "well how did you know I was looking for you." Sasuke just stands there "when I walking here, I passed naruto rooms and out of the corner of my eye I saw naruto awake, an talking. Not a few minutes later you came out, and I figured out that naruto sent you to get me." She composed herself, coughing into her hand and glares at him "your right that did happen, but I didn't want to do it. I just did it for naruto, not myself!" _

_Sasuke sighs "so the dobe wants to talk to me, probably wants to catch up." Sakura got angry at him for the reply "Can't you stop your attitude for once in your life! You see naruto wants team 7 to be normal again, and you just stand here spitting in his face! I don't know why naruto wants it so much but I will probably never be able to see you as a konoha ninja again! Keep up that pride of yours and just leave me and naruto alone, you don't deserve either of our love! I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON IT ON ONE OF YOUR LONELY MISSING NIN DAYS!" With that she ran off down the hall way toward narutos room, leaving Sasuke to think as everyone glares hatefully at him. He try's to go into the hospital cafeteria but one shinobi that was friends with the main cook wouldn't let him pass "nope a missing nin should be in jail for his terrible crimes not roaming free eating whatever he wants, he should only be allowed the food that isn't fit for human consumption. NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" the man slams Sasuke against the wall, as many laugh at the entertainment. He gets up off the ground and walks away down the hall at a quickened pace, with many shinobi kick him out from his footing and telling him names, and to go faster or die in a hole. _

_BACK TO SAKURA, OUTSIDE NARUTOS HOSPITAL ROOM_

_Sakura stands in front of narutos room door, trying to cover up her confrontation from Sasuke, and her angry tears. She turns away from the door, and heads into the girls bathroom. Once in front of one of the many mirrors, she splashes water onto her face, her face still flushed red. After about 3 minutes, the red is gone, and as she looks at herself in the mirror she goes into her thoughts. Shaking her head, composing her stature and attitude she heads back to narutos room, wiping Sasuke or any thought of him from her mind. Only thinking of the good times her, naruto, and the rest of the rookie nine have been over the years, it brings a smile to her face and warms her heart up._

_IN THE ICU, NARUTOS ROOM_

_Naruto laughs at something the doctor tells him about some of the hospital stories he's had through his years, it's then that the door opens revealing sakura. She sits back down in her original seat, and smiles at naruto "sorry naruto but Sasuke was going to lunch when I went to get him, he said that he wanted to adjust back into the village before doing anything crazy, you know him and his pride. Plus in an hour or so kaka-sensei sent pakkun telling me he would come and visit, and he has a surprise gift for you!" Naruto smiles widely "it's a shame about Sasuke, but I'm sure he'll settle out. Now do you know what kaka-sensei brought me? Come on you can tell me, so when he comes I can act surprised at the gift." Sakura bonks him on the head lightly "no naruto you'll just have to wait until he comes, that's why it's called a surprise gift." _

_Naruto leans back and puts on a puppy dog look in her direction "oh come sakura-Chan! You can tell me!" Sakura smirks at his reaction "no naruto the puppy dog face won't work on me, plus even if I knew it, I still wouldn't tell you." Naruto looks at her with a playful annoyed face "you didn't know all along, and here I thought you knew the little secret." Everyone bursts out laughing at that statement, then the door opens revealing one of the medic-nin that brought naruto in and analyzed the green goop from his wound. The doctor looks up at him, then gets up walking out of the door, leaving naruto with the nurse and sakura all making jokes and laughing._

_OUTSIDE OF NARUTOS DOOR IN THE HALLWAY_

_The medic-nin looks at the doctor relief in his face "the goop that I analyzed, wasn't anything to be worried about, it was just some mashed up plant juice that he gotten from a fight or part of a mission." The doctor smiles but still asks a question at the back of his mind "well if that was all the news, then why didn't you page me instead?" The medic smiles and pats the doctor on the shoulder "well I wanted to have a reason to check up on the boy myself and see if he survived the night, at which he did, I'm glad!" The doctor laughs then turns serious again "but we don't know if he'll have a relapse or not , so I'll keep him the hospital for a week an a half at the most. Early this morning sakura-sama came into the room after a surgery she performed, about an hour or so of sitting and talking, narutos temperature skyrocketed and we had to put him in an ice bath to cool him off. We nearly lost him that time, but we got him back in stable condition. Since then I along with the nurse in there have kept him company, but were still monitoring his condition though. If it keeps going good I'll transfer him into a regular room with multiple patients to keep him company and watch if there's a plummet in his condition." _

_The doctors pager then goes off, and he looks through the message "well I got to go attend to multiple patients that injured themselves and probably need surgery, but could you watch naruto until I get back?" The medic shakes his head "I'll be more than happy to do that, I would love to talk to him, plus he's the hospitals favorite patient right now, everyone in the alliance here wants him placed in there rooms. An the present requests you wouldn't believe it, by the time he gets home he'll have to find room for the get well and thank you gifts, there still coming." The doctor smiles at the medic and heads off down the hallway towards the ER, as the medic goes into narutos room._

_INSIDE NARUTOS ROOM_

_Naruto, and sakura laugh at the nurses tale "man that must have been embarrassing!" the door opens and a medic steps into the room, sitting down in the doctors seat. Naruto looks at him confused "where's the doctor?" the medic laughs "well he told me to watch you because he had to go and patch a few new patients up." Naruto just smiles and turns back to the nurse "so was that all the story or was there more, it not like I can walk anywhere, anytime soon." The nurse smiles "no naruto-sama that was all, and thank you for listening!" Sakura pats him on the shoulder, naruto turns his head to look at her "naruto remember that time I went on that trip to rice country with you and Jiraya-sama?" Naruto laughs remembering that time "yeah and why do you call ero-sennin that, he's was a pervert, but a good pervert at that too." Sakura laughs, the nurse asks them to tell there tale so they comply with the request._

_IN THE HOSPITAL SOMEWHERE BY THE ER_

_Sasuke sits in the ER, cradling his nearly broken arm, and stand up as a doctor walks in. (this is the same doctor that spent time with naruto) Sasuke walks up to him, looking him in the face Sasuke speaks "I need to see if my arm is broken, I fell down some stairs that had a little kids toy on the top step." The doctor just looks at him, an unexplainable look in his eyes, he then clears his throat and looks behind Sasuke's shoulder yelling "next!" Sasuke looks at the doctor in shock "hey I was here way before any of them, and doctors are supposed to help someone next in the line which is me!" Before Sasuke could speak up again the doctor motioned the mother with her kid in his office telling them to wait a few minutes "look I don't treat missing nin, I treat the people in the village. I'll have someone else look after you, that's if they want to, if not tough luck, fix it yourself." The doctor then walks in his office and closes the door behind him. _

_Sasuke sits back down on a bench waiting for service, his still untreated resengan burn on his right arm, that looked to becoming infected. Ten minutes later nearly twenty-five patients have been taken before him, he sighs giving up and walking out of the ER and back towards his room. Once he gets back to his room he finds all his stuff trashed and thrown in a box, when he peaks in the room someone else has gotten his room, it was no longer his room. Picking up the box he walks down the hall with nowhere to go, but then he thinks of naruto, yes that was it. Surely naruto would be generous enough to let him stay in his room, he just knew it, so with a new found place in mind he headed off to the ICU. _

_Walking up to the room he leans against the wall hearing for voices in the room and sure enough there's sakura, a nurse, and a medic-nin talking and having a good time. All hope left his heart, and he walked straight out the ICU, and towards the entrance of the hospital, when he checks out he heads to the park. Nearing the park, he lays out on a cold hard bench, his last belongings sitting by the bench. Falling asleep, the next thing that he's aware of is someone pushing him harshly off the bench, when he opens his eyes, someone grabs his belonging looking through it. The J__ounin laugh and talk as one stays by him kicking him in the stomach at random times to keep him in line. One picks up his sword "well what do we got here boys, a sword looks like a pathetic one at that. Maybe we need to find out how good it is by testing the thing out ourselves. If it's no good were melting it down to make something of more value." The one ninja gets up and with a quick slash jabs it into Sasuke's thigh, he screams in pain as it's pulled out and stabbed into his bad arm earning a scream of pain. "now that's a good sword I'll keep or one of you can, sell if not. Burn everything else in this box, so that he has only the clothes on his back." The ninja jump away, taking the sword and burn the box in front of his very face, as he bleeds on the grass. _

_The last thing that Sasuke remembers is someone that's yelling his name and then black._

_IN THE ER_

_The double doors open revealing a bloodied Sasuke, and the hokage going in the ER to treat him personally, many are disgusted. After seventeen hours of surgery Sasuke is taken to a room and guarded with ANBU black ops._

_IN NARUTOS ROOM_

_Naruto, sakura, the nurse, doctor, medic-nin, and now Kakashi sit in the room laughing, having more fun than any of them have had in months. Naruto looks back over his ramen broacher's, thirteen altogether, he thanked Kakashi so much after that. Kakashi eye smiles at naruto "so naruto has been pretty boring in the hospital through the hours?" Naruto laughs "no it's been fun, ivied always had someone sitting beside me." Kakashi laughs at the scene before him, naruto happier than he's seen him in a long time, ever since before the war. _

_The group talk and talk for hours until naruto yawns getting tired from the excitement for the day. Tomorrow would be his third day in the hospital but he was fine with it. Kakashi leaves promising to visit tomorrow, as the doctor and sakura lower the bed and lay naruto flat on the mattress. The medic leaves with the nurse, and the doctor covers naruto up to his chest with the arms above the covers. Injecting a light sedative into narutos IV to help him sleep, and watches as narutos glazed over eyes slide closed. When naruto is sleeping soundly, he turns to sakura "go home and get some rest, you look like you need it. I'll be going home soon too." Sakura nods as the doctor and her leave the room flipping the light switch off, making the only light in the room, the moonlight shining outside in the dark._

_ONE WEEK LATER_

_In the week that passed was a blur to naruto, him talking to different amounts of people wanting to hear his tales throughout his life and such. Eventually after his third day in the ICU, the doctor deemed him on mend and moved him to normal hospital room with several different shinobi of war. Once there he chatted with his roommates, played games that required no physical movement, but just by talking amongst themselves. Once on the day that struck his stay of one week and three days, he was finally excited to be released in the afternoon, but he would also miss the medics, doctors, nurses, and shinobi still stuck in the hospital. _

_Dressed in his hospital bed, in a comfortable pair of dark blue shorts, and an orange shirt, he was practically bouncing off his bed in excitement. Ready to once again see the outside world, and see Sasuke after all this time other than a sword stuck in your abdomen nearly bleeding to death. Looking over at his roommates he finds them able to move around just a little, sitting around a table playing a round of chess or checkers. Going over an sitting at the table he watches them play skillfully, each focusing on each others next move, so naruto leans back with a juice box in his hand watching, but not getting the game at all. _

_After three more rounds one throws his hands in the air admitting defeat to the other, which is the short shinobi by the name of Pieko. Both notice naruto sitting at the table, the other black haired shinobi by the name Nakio, raises his hand in a greeting. Pieko leans into his chair, stretching his back "How long have you been there naruto, sorry for ignoring you but I wanted to kick his ass at chess just once, to send a message that he's not really an all time champion." Naruto just rubs the back of his head, laughing "na na that's alright it was interesting watching you two play, even though I had no idea how the game works at all." Both laugh, Nakio leans towards naruto "you want to learn I can teach you better than that guy over there I'm practically a pro at these sort of games." _

_Naruto shakes his head "I don't think I have time, it's almost two-thirty in the afternoon, and I'm supposed to be discharged in thirty minutes, heading home." Both of them look down, smiling "oh and what are you planning on doing when your free, other than us two it's another week for me, and two weeks more for Pieko over there." Naruto takes out a box that has several slips of paper in it and slides in the middle of the table for the two to see. Nakio picks one up smirking "really, is ramen all you ever eat? I swear I hear everyone saying your at that ramen shop every day just to eat there, how do never get sick of it?" Naruto flashes his foxy grin "well ramen to me is like the food of the gods practically, what you two don't like it?" The two nod there heads "well I do like it but not as much as barbequed meat, and Nakio the so called pro over there loves fresh dango." _

_Naruto laughs at that "you sound like one of my close friends Choji and the creepy snake lady Anko!" All then broke out laughing, that is until the door opens revealing sakura, and the doctor that's was so kind to him during the week. Sakura pulls up a chair near naruto and sits down "what were you three laughing about just now?" Naruto laughs sheepishly "well that's not important right now just guy talk, so what are you doing here sakura-Chan?" Sakura looks at the doctor that is now sat down on the other side of the table a clipboard in hand, naruto follows her direction as well. The doctor clears his throat "naruto before you can leave I have to fill out a medical report on your past and what happened that put you in the hospital." Naruto looks at him curiously "what kind of questions does it have on it, and why do I need to tell you that, why does it matter?" _

_The doctor looks in his eyes "it's important because the hokage wants every injury to have a story behind it, for that specific type of injury. It's also used in the medical records, so when you come in it'll help us in your condition the next time. The medical report I'll ask you questions and all you have to do is shake your head yes or no." Naruto nods his head in understanding. "Do you have any allergies?", naruto shakes his head no "Have you had several surgeries before?", head shakes yes "have you ever experienced depression before?", head shakes yes "any conditions I need to know about?", head shakes no "have you ever thought of suicide before or cutting yourself?, head shakes yes "have you ever tried to even attempt it before and if yes how many?" head shakes no "do you have a blood type of AB?", head shakes yes "ok that's enough for now, and you can fill out the report later in your house when you get home. Ok all I have to do is takes this paper to the front desk and when I return you'll be discharged!" _

_The doctor leaves, and sakura then turns to naruto in shock of some his last few answers "did this depression that you had, was it from lord jiraya's death?" Naruto looks shamefully at the floor "yes that was it and also from the war too." Sakura takes into a hug "don't worry any depression you have, I'll help you through it, you won't do it alone." Naruto hugs her back "thank you sakura-Chan!" Sakura pulls back putting on a smile cheering him up "now how about once you get out of here we go for some ramen, with kaka-sensei?!" Naruto smiles and turns to his once roommates "do you want some of my free ramen, I'll bring you one if you want?" Both shake there heads yes "oh thank you naruto, at least it's better than this crummy ol hospital food!" Naruto, sakura laugh at the statement "yeah you right guys, the hospital food isn't that great, but at the same time it doesn't taste bad either!" naruto tells the two. _

_The doctor took that time to come back into the room, with a smile on his face. "well your officially not a resident of the hospital anymore your allowed to leave." Naruto pumps his fist in the air, screaming in excitement of the news, but is bonked on the head by sakura "ow sakura-Chan that hurt, why did you do that?" Sakura shakes her head and fixes him with a glare "you know there's other people here to, and most need the rest, so keep it down." Naruto laughs a little, grabs sakura's hand dragging her arm in excitement, but she pulls him back "baka your ramen won't run away, I know your happy getting out of here but you at least need to slow down for awhile." Naruto lets her arm go, and the two walk out the door, down the hallway, towards freedom and ramen._

_OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL IN THE MARKET PLACE_

_As naruto and sakura are walking down the streets looking at the villagers selling good in there shacks, chatting happily, many children run up to naruto wanting to shake there hero's hand. The other villagers ask for his autograph at which he complies with the request, or just want to talk to him, pat him on the back, give him free merchandise from there shops, and thank him for saving them all. Naruto just blushes at all their kindness, as sakura looks on at the scene in front of her, realizing how much naruto has changed peoples hearts throughout the years. Naruto gets something from a shop refusing to accept it free, claiming that would just be wasting precious money, he then gives it to a little kid signed. She watches the kid run back up to her mother with a signed doll, waving happily in narutos direction, the mother walks up giving naruto a little groceries, insisting that he take them from her as a gift._

_Naruto takes it and sealing everything the people have given him in a scroll, amazing the kids, as they clap. Naruto gives everyone a thank you as he and sakura move on to __ichuraku's ramen shop, narutos taste buds dancing in his mouth just thinking about the food. Naruto looks around amazed of how much the village is rebuilt, almost to full strength and former glory once again. Turning to look back at sakura he smiles "sakura-Chan we don't have to eat ramen if you don't want to, we can go somewhere else like that new ice cream shop a few blocks from ichuraku's." Sakura smiles "are you sure, you've been looking forward to ramen ever since your third day in the hospital, plus don't you want to spend your ramen coupons?" Naruto shakes his head, more than happy he answers "na, we'll go to the ice cream shop, my treat. Plus I'm wanting those to be used for a really special occasion, but after spending time with me so much, I'm repaying you. My ex roommates were talking about how there family would come visit them, telling about the crazy and exotic flavors that they have in there." _

_Sakura giggles "then what are we waiting for lets go naruto!" Naruto scrambles after her as an attempt to beat her to the shop, but by the time he's there sakura is by the front door "beat ya naruto, I think your a little out of shape!" Naruto just sighs in defeat as both walk into the shop surprised to find it packed full for a spring day. Naruto sees no open table, goes to turn around but the owner walks up to them "naruto it's so good that your in my shop, don't worry about the crowded seats, I have a large special table set just for you or friends in the back on the balcony, overlooking this beautiful waterfall. You don't have to worry about the weather either, we built it to become part of the building if need be." Naruto thanks her as he and sakura sit at the maple wood table with fancy tablecloths, shakers, spoons, and menus on it. Naruto gets green tea ice cream, an appetizer of hot cakes to share with sakura, as she gets an exotics fruit ice cream, both wait for their orders, the wind blowing their hair gently. _

_They talk about this or that for three minutes, that's when there orders are taken to them. The large umbrella is opened up to give each shade, little bowls of sprintsels for the top of there ice cream is set on the table, as the hot cakes are sat in the middle. Naruto, sakura each take a bite of there frozen treat, both sets of eyes fill with hearts. Each scoop out a little of each of there ice cream in extra bowls to let the other one try both of each, and they love there flavors so much they half each bowl and share them. By the time of spending over an hour enjoying themselves then arguing with the owner that they don't have to pay, finally naruto just gave her some tips, satisfied with themselves they left the shop. The sun is dipping into the horizon by that time, when naruto remembers that he completely forgot Nakio, and Pieko's ramen. _

_Running to the ramen shop he quickly gets two bowls, waving the old man and Ayame goodbye. Waving to sakura, after walking her home he then heads back to the hospital, food in hand. _

_IN THE HOSPITAL_

_Naruto walks to his ex roommates room when he runs into his same doctor. The doctor looks confused for a second before calming down "what are you back here for naruto, I would think that you would be glad to stay out of the hospital the same day you were discharged." Naruto blushes "well I kind of promised that I would bring my ex roomies some ramen since they wanted some earlier. Me and sakura were having such a good time that I completely forgot about it, now here I am. Are they still up?" The doctor nods and lets naruto head to their room, once naruto comes in there playing many rounds of chess yet again, in there pajama's, with the TV turned on. Walking to the table he puts a bowl in front of each man as they look in surprise at naruto, then a second later smile remembering earlier. _

_"sorry that I'm a little late,...well way past late, but me and sakura went to that ice cream shop that your family mentioned awhile back, trust me they were not joking either!" Nakio pats naruto on the shoulder and smiles "and you didn't bring us any, what a shame I thought you were better to think that." Naruto laughs at there friendly joke. The doctor then walks back in the room, sweatdropping at the scene. Naruto finally looks up at him, wiping tears out of his eyes, "let me guess visiting hours are over, and I need to get home to rest." The doctor nods his head as naruto gets up from his seat to the door, waving goodbye to everyone and moving back out the door._

_OUT IN THE STREETS (NOW NIGHTIME AROUND 8:30 p.m.)_

_Naruto walks to his new apartment, that he got from the villagers as a thank you, he looks out at the beautiful lights that shine through the sweet nights air, the breeze blowing gently. Naruto sits on a bench on a nearby balcony, looking at the buildings and lights making it look like an array of astonishing mini suns. His mind wonders to Sasuke, wondering how the other member of team seven is, maybe he's lonely or bored out of his skull in the hospital. Naruto sighs lowering his head into his arms enjoying the gentle night, and he decides to check up on Sasuke tomorrow, give him some entertainment. Naruto shuts his eyes as a breeze of wind blows in his face, before he looks back at the now filled up crater that once was in it's place, smiling at the memory of saving the village that day. _

_A thought then came to his head, tomorrow would be October the tenth his birthday, and he was pretty sure the rookie nine would want to spend the day with him. Spending ten more minutes just soaking in the night, naruto gets up from his seat, and walking slowly down the path towards his apartment. Once in the center of the village again, he heads to the ice cream shop to see if it's open, surprisingly it is, so he goes in. Sitting down at a table he pulls out the to go menu items, soon the owner comes to him asking what he wants "what shall I get you naruto-sama, we close in about thirty minutes, but you can take your time." Naruto looks up smiling "actually I already know what I want, can I get two tubs of green tea ice cream, and two orders of chocolate hot cakes?" _

_The owner is overjoyed by that but stops naruto when he goes to pay her "no naruto-sama, no pay you can have all of it free, my gift to you." Naruto grumbles as the owner goes back into the kitchen, and while she's not looking he slips some money on the counter with a note. Five minutes later she has his order in a bundle and ready to go bag, he thanks her and walks back outside. _

_When naruto gets to his apartment, and unlocks the door, turning the knob he enters flipping the light switch on. He jumps back in shock to find in a neat stack several presents in a corner, quickly storing the ice cream and hot cakes in the right temperatures he walks back over to the presents. Sitting on the floor, he picks up one and shakes it near his ear, hearing something rattling inside he opens it gently. When the gift is opened he finds a whole new set of kunai with a huge showcase rack to store them in, he picks the gift up and heads to his bedroom. When he finds the right spot to hang the rack, he puts it above a red wood dresser, he puts the kunai carefully inside and stands back inspecting it. When fit in the perfect place he goes back in his living room to open the rest, now sitting in his pajama's he sits cross legged on the floor. _

_Three hours later naruto gets finished storing and placing all the gifts in the right places, going from clothes, weapons, knickknacks, furnishing, board games, food, accessories for the apartment, and many other categories of items. He keeps the wrapping paper and gift boxes, and he stores them in a storage scroll, labeling that certain scroll he puts it in his rack full of storage scrolls. Going around his house he turns off all the lights, electrical equipment, and goes off to bed. _

_IN NARUTOS APARTMENT (AT 9:00 A.M.)_

_Naruto wakes up with a jolt when he hears someone knocking on his window, looking over he sees that the sun is shining to a new day and he also sees kaka-sensei at his window. Pulling the covers off his body, he slowly gets up and walks to open the window all the while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When he latches the window open his sensei strolls in inspecting his apartment, "well I must say this is quite nice naruto." Naruto stares at his sensei but also gets curious to "what are you doing at my apartment so early?" Kakashi turns around with an eye smile "well I wanted to know if you wanted to go to ichuraku's for breakfast with me and sakura?" Narutos eyes light up as he runs to his closet, grabbing black pants, and a light blue shirt with a bowl of ramen on the front, slipping his sandals on he grabs his toad wallet, walks back to Kakashi. _

_The two then leave out the apartment window, leaving just a small crack in the window to let the apartment get some fresh air, and both land on the ground outside on the street. As both of naruto and Kakashi walk to sakura's parents house, they knock on the door. The front door opens showing sakura's mother still a bit sleepy, and in a robe, smiling she lets them in. Both of the men sit on the kitchen table they see sakura's father sipping coffee and eating breakfast, still reading the newspaper. He looks up surprised by the both of them, so he sits down the newspaper obviously finished with it. "hello naruto-sama, Kakashi how are the two of you?" Naruto smiles "well since your wife went to get sakura up, all three of us are going to ichuraku's. Oh and I'm doing just fine thank you for asking." _

_Her father laughs as he finishes his coffee and breakfast, he leans back in his chair rubbing his full stomach. Naruto looks around the kitchen seeing as sakura's mother just got done eating herself. Sakura then comes back from upstairs, so they go, having a good time the three go there seperate ways, so naruto takes some of last night and heads to the hospital. _

_IN THE HOSPITAL (12:OO A.M.)_

_Naruto enters the hospital a plastic bag in hand, he walks up to the nurses station. The nurse on duty looks up and smiles at naruto "hello naruto-sama how may I help you?" Naruto laughs "ah what room is sasuke in, if you don't mind me asking?" She gets a disturbed look on her face and looks down at the computer screen, a few moments later she looks back up "he's in room 417, floor two, but I don't know why you would want to see him, he's been in a bad mood these past few weeks." _

_Naruto thanks her and goes to sasukes room, when he opens the door he sees sasuke sitting in bed reading a magazine, so naruto sits down in a chair and clears his throat. Sasuke just looks back up at him, before going back to his reading, naruto leans into sasuke smiling "what are ya reading sasuke, you must be pretty bored just sitting here?" Sasuke finally snaps the magazine closed clearly irradiated "what could you possibly want dobe!" _

_Naruto leans back from shock and confusion "what do you mean sasuke, why are you so being such a bastard today?" Sasuke looks at him angrily " "oh don't talk to me that way dobe, a nobody that thinks he's all that from just saving the world!" Naruto picks up the opened ice cream an hot cakes showing it to sasuke and smiling "sasuke I got al this to share with you today!" In a split second ice cream and hot cakes are all over the floor and on naruto. Sasuke turns his angry face to narutos shocked face "you know dobe I don't want anything to do with you! I wish you weren't born, your only a weapon in this world, a god forsaken monster that I wish was dead!" _

_As sasuke gets done releasing all his pent up rage, he remembers what he just did, he quickly looks over at naruto to find him gone. Sasuke gets up from the bed, and runs to the door, knowing he needed to apoligize, only to see naruto rushing into an elavator, knowing he was to late he goes back in his room to find what he slapped out of the hands of the only person he thought of as a brother. He sobs in his room for the first time since he was a small child. _

_OUTSIDE IN THE STREETS_

_Naruto runs through the streets in a mad furry, tears falling through the air, leaking from his very eyes. He runs down the street so fast that he crashes right into Iruka, both stumble back. Iruka takes a good look at narutos tear stained eyes, puffy and red. Iruka reaches a hand to narutos face, but he flinches back harshly, and he quickly runs past Iruka, several of the villagers that are shocked to see naruto crying. _

_When naruto gets to his apartment he gets in locking the door behind him, closing all the windows, and shutting the curtains leaving the rooms dark. He crawls up in his bed, starts crying his heart out, sasuke's words still replaying in his mind. After about twenty minutes of crying he diverts his now lifeless eyes to the rusty kunai sitting on his bedside table, he slowly picks the item up and stares at it, thinking if he should start relieving his pain through a new way of pain. _

_Making his decision he pulls up his sleeve, and slices his wrist three, four, five times watching as the blood flows from his arm. A knock gets him out of thought, ever so slowly he walks through his darkened house, he looks through the peep hole to see the last person that he wanted to see, sasuke. Naruto turns back around and walks back to his bedroom to wallow in his depression, but the knocks just keep coming. Naruto walks in his bathroom flipping the light switch on, and wrapping his arm up in bandages so no one can see the cuts, he hoped that in the future they would get infected._

_Turning the light switch off, he goes back into his bedroom, and slips into the layers of bedcovering, he proceeds to go to sleep, hoping to never wake up. _

_WITH IRUKA (3:00 P.M.)_

_Iruka makes his way to the hospital, when he comes in,he asks for the doctor that treated naruto. When the doctor comes out both take a seat in his office, the man crosses his arms on the table, leaning into the table "so what do you want to speak to me about?" Iruka clears his throat "well when I was walking through the street today, I ran into naruto, but he looked like he was crying recently. When I tried to comfort him he flinched from me and ran away from me, I haven't seen him since, and I want you to send some medic-nin or you can go to his house too. I'm just worried he'll do something to himself!" _

_The doctor nods as he rounds up the medic that stayed with naruto when in before, and he, Iruka head to narutos house with medical equipment just in case. Getting there, the doctor knocks on the door, but he receives no answer, sighing worriedly he turns to Iruka that just walked up the steps "do you know where he keeps an extra key?" Iruka nods reaching in a potted plant by the door and unlocks it. When the group are in the apartment they turn on all the lights, heading to each room, until they find in the bathroom a crimson covered kunai that's rusted, and blood leading to the bedroom._

_Turning towards the bedroom they gently open the door, careful to not awake naruto if he's asleep, the doctor pulls out a sedative for naruto if frantic or won't come willingly to the hospital. Slowly the three see naruto curled up in bed fast asleep, the medic takes the sedative and walks over to narutos side, quickly injecting him with it. When the drug takes affect the doctor walks up to naruto noticing white bandages on his arm, blood both fresh and old stain the white cloth. Snatching a pair of scissors, he cuts the bandages off, peeling the stuff all off shocked at what he finds. _

_Quickly his medical skills jump in the front lines, he looks back at the medic "hurry help me, he self inflicted himself with a rusty kunai, and has lost a lot of blood in the process. What is worse though is the wounds are infected, we need to transport him to the hospital. Once there we will put him on strong medication, and I hate to do this to him but we will have to put him on suicide watch for a whole week, if he doesn't stop I'll have to send him to a psychiatrist."_

_The medic nods picking up a limp but drugged and unconscious naruto they take him to the hospital as fast as possible. An hour in a half later naruto is placed in Nakio and Pieko's room, both shocked at the revelation. Naruto lays in bed unconscious, with a heart monitor, blood pressure cup, several IV's and his arm disinfected, and wrapped in new bandages. The doctor starts the suicide watch immediately after, with the other two shinobi, and nurses checking or watching him on a constant thirty minute check in. _

_AT SAKURA'S HOUSE (6:00 P.M.)_

_Sakura gets done fixing dinner in her kitchen when the door bell goes off, she goes and opens it revealing Iruka with a sober look overshadowing his face. Looking into her eyes he asks "may I come in, I need to speak to you.?" Sakura nods and both of them go into the kitchen where her parents are eating supper, they both look up to see sakura and Iruka. As everyone is seated Iruka finally speaks up "sakura how you wanted to have naruto over for supper, well he won't be making it anytime soon. He...he must have visited sasuke, and he must have told him some deep things, but whatever it was, it set him over the edge and he sliced his wrists open. He's been put in the hospital on suicide watch for a whole week." _

_Iruka looks at the pain that shows up in her eyes, as she breaks down right in front of him. Taking her into his arms as he looks at the parents, showing there shocked yet sad faces under the light overhead. Sakura then reals back in a demanding yet at the same time angry voice she looks iruka right in the eyes "where is Sasuke? When he is found I'm going to put him in state where he will have the hospital for a home for his miserable missing-nin life!" Iruka tries to calm down sakura but she slaps his hand away as she gets up from her seat in an angry matter, where she proceeds to head straight out of her house. Iruka looks at her parents "aren't you two going to stop her?" The two drop what there doing and just stare at him, as he could tell that there was anger present in both pairs of eyes. Her mother stands up straight, an overly anger in her voice "that missing nin deserves what's coming to him and after he's put in the hospital I'll come in and finish the job for sakura, by killing him myself with my bare hands." _

_He trembles in fear and turning quickly he runs out into the street towards the hospital to check up on naruto._

_IN THE PARK (6:30 P.M.)_

_Sasuke walks around in the park after finding some food out of the trash, that several have wasted, he goes to sit down when a fist buries into his face knocking the food away and him sprawled out on the grass. He looks up to a pissed sakura looking dangerously down at him, raising her fist she punches him extra hard in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. She continues to pound him into a fairly large crater crying her eyes out from narutos attempt at suicide, severely a five minute beating she stops to look at the damage she has done. Sasuke wobbles out of the ground, trying to reach out to her "please...stop sakura...why...are..you...doing...this?" Sakura slaps his hand away from herself as he lands harshly on the ground "oh why am I doing this?...you have the nerve to ask why! You know why, NARUTO TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF BECAUSE OF YOU! You see your to selfish to get to hang out with him, I guess a with you a missing-nin and all, I'll just leave you here to die, or let some others have a knock at you. The condition your in, a five year old can beat the shit out of you, but I'm going to take you to the hospital, when your there I'll be busy telling all of konoha what you did!" _

_Sasuke goes wide eyed from the statement that he caused so much damage, he quickly shoots up and looks at sakura, and in pleading voice he speaks "can I go see him, I need to apologize to him for my words to him, please sakura?!" He finds himself on the ground again from her next punch "NO! Do you think he would want to see you right now, he nearly succeeded on killing himself because of you bastard missing-nin!" Sasuke cringes for another one of her punches but it never comes, so he slowly opens his eyes to see iruka holding her back "sakura that's enough, we need to know what Sasuke did to naruto in the first place before you kill him! Now listen to me I'm not siding with him, understand this I want him dead as well sakura, as does your parents." _

_Sakura turns away in raging anger, but before iruka could do anything she walks off in silence, iruka looks at her "where are you going sakura, we need to take him to the hospital?" She turns her head slightly, in low but dangerous voice "I'm going to go to the hospital to spend the night with naruto, and what do you mean we, you should be just you, I wouldn't stoop so low to be seen with that disgusting, cock sucking missing-nin bastard!" With that said she dashes away leaving iruka to pick up the missing pieces, turning around he picks up Sasuke and flashes away with a hand sign._

_IN NARUTOS HOSPITAL ROOM (8:45 P.M.) _

_Sakura sits by naruto, holding his hand in hers waiting for him to wake up, crying silently. His hand flinches, as she raises her head gasping seeing his eyebrows knitting in the middle of his forehead. Slowly his eyes open, but his eyes are just plain blank, no emotion settles in the blue orbs. Pressing the nurses call button she then turns narutos face towards herself, in gentle voice she speaks to him "naruto your in the hospital on suicide watch right now. You will not do this alone, I promise your my everything in my life, if you would have died I don't know what I would do. Naruto will you promise me that you won't try this again?" Naruto stares at her, but then speaks in low weak voice "I don't know if I can do that sakura-Chan." Sakura looks him straight in the eyes, seriousness flashes past "naruto your on a suicide watch for a week as long as you don't try to take your life anymore, you won't be sent to a psychiatrist ward for a month or two. I need you to promise me that, I don't want to see that happen to you!" _

_Narutos eyes go wide as she sheds tears in front of him and he reaches his hand towards her touching her cheek gently "sakura-Chan can you help me through this, I need a little push then I'll give you my answer?." She smiles brushing a little of his hair out of his eyes "Yes, naruto, yes. I will help you through this, but when you promise, you can't break your word right? It's your ninja way." Naruto shows a small smile as she sees that joyful look spark back up in his eyes "then I promise sakura-Chan, I promise..." She smiles watching as he falls back into a drugged sleep, a small smile playing on his lips, it's then that the doctor comes in the room. Looking up she gives the doctor good news "guess what doctor, naruto promised me that he won't harm himself anymore, as I'll help rebuild his life picking up the missing pieces with him. I just know he won't, I saw that small spark ignite in his eyes again, and I know he'll keep his promise." _

_The doctor takes a seat beside her writing down a note on his clipboard, he then gives it to her "this is his schedule for small visits with a guidance counselor every Tuesday, and Thursday for the next month if he behaves, and since it will be Thursday tomorrow, that person will come to try to find his problem, I would like you to be there with him, if you like." sakura nods "it will be my pleasure, but he will behave, it's a feeling I have." Nodding his head the doctor looks at her "if he behaves, there might be something that will trigger him to try, when he gets physical we will have to sedate him, and tie him to the bed. I hope you understand that, but if he doesn't improve he'll be sent to that ward for two maybe three months, he'll get the very best treatment available." _

_Sakura leans back in her seat, sighing worriedly "but what if he goes crazy over the drugs that they give him?" She looks pleadingly at the doctor as he lowers his head "like I told iruka earlier, I didn't want to do that to him especially, but all suicidal patients have to go through this procedure, it wasn't my own choice. The most drugs they'll give him the most is a calming, and sleeping drug, but they'll also give him drugs that will mess with his mind, he won't be able to where his own clothes, only the clothes they provide him with. As for rooms, they'll strip him of his privacy and watch him in his own room, and take all dangerous, pointy objects from the room. If he refuses to eat or drink, they'll give him an NG tube or a saline drip, and keep him in bed." _

_Sakura gasps at the horrors that naruto would have to go through with if he hurts himself, and looks down at his sleeping face, leaning into his bed, grasping his hand. The doctor gets up from his seat "well we'll just see if he improves, but no one wants to see him go to that place, especially me and his roommates over there." She never looks up from her seat as the doctor leaves, it's then she breaks down crying her heart out._

_IN SASUKES HOSPITAL ROOM (10:23 P.M.)_

_Sasuke sits in his dark room after tsunade heals all his wounds and she wasn't very gentle with the procedure either. Sighing he looks at the window, unable to go to sleep as every time he closes his eyes to sleep, narutos shocked face pops up in his mind. Getting up from his bed, he walks to the door and slides it open, closing the door he sets off to find narutos room to apologize. On his way there he accidently bumps into a few ninja, with there civilian families, he tries to get away, but is grabbed roughly from behind and yanked back. When he looks up someone kicks him in the stomach, a Jounin looks down at him with a sarcastic smirk plastered on his face. "well, well, well what do we got here? Oh...is that the missing-nin I see, looking so pathetic on the floor." _

_Sasuke tries to get up but is pushed into the floor once again "na na a missing-nin that I heard a rumor about. Guess what I wish you go to hell for what you've done, you do know what you did right?" Sasuke sits on the floor holding himself against the wall "I don't know what your talking about!" It's then that the granny of the group speaks in a mocking voice "You said some awful horrible things to the Naruto Uzumaki, that he was so broken off that he tried to kill himself!" Sasuke finally lowers his head, but lifts it up "I'm going to apologize to him though! I didn't mean to say that to him, and your not going to stop me in my goals!" The ninja above him lowers her hand and squeezes his nuts harshly "I'll cauterize you first before you get close to his room." _

_Sasuke whimpers in unbearable pain of his nuts are squeezed so hard, it felt like his testacies were going to pop any minute. His nuts were finally released but before he could do a thing he was punched and kicked four time in the dick and genitals, the people above him laughing at his pain "Next time it won't be that, I'll personally cut your nuts out on the floor spilling your missing-nin blood!" Sasuke just lays on the floor cupping his aching balls, as the people each take a kick at the hand and other place they would find painful on him, they just leave him there to wallow in pain and sadness. He sheds tears right there, crawls slash walks as best as he can back to his room. _

_IN NARUTOS HOSPITAL ROOM (10:56 P.M.)_

_Sakura keeps watch over naruto throughout the night, but it isn't til she passes out from sleep exhaustion that naruto opens his eyes. He looks around at his surroundings, he sees all three of the others fast asleep, from where they are he then looks back at the IV needle attached to his inner elbow. He needs to relieve his pain so he thinks if he should take the needle out and use that for the relief. It's then that sakura's words echo through his head, he looks down at her, thinking he asks himself if he should go ahead with his plan or not. If he goes through with his plan, they'll send him to that ward for a month or two, but if he doesn't and listens to her he'll only have to stay in here for a week as she, and himself help with his problem. He turns his head towards the IV needle, he reaches for it but stops when a voice reaches his ears "you better not try anything with that needle or I'll have to tell the doctor, not that I'll tell him about this incident that you thought about at this very moment." Naruto puts his hand back down and looks up to see both of his roommates looking straight at him, awake when he thought when they were asleep._

_He lowers his head and turns it into the pillow "why are you watching me in the first place?" Nakio is the first to speak up "were part of the suicide watch, as well as the nurses that come by every thirty minutes, and that girl sakura there beside you sleeping." Naruto sighs at the response of the ninja "I just want out of here, why can't I leave or check myself out?" It's then the door opens revealing his doctor followed along with a nurse "it's because if we found out you snuck out of the hospital, there would be teams set out to track you down and drag you right back here, but you then would be heavily medicated and strapped to the bed." Naruto looks at the doctor as he had spoken, but the doctor sits down beside him with a clipboard "now I'm going to ask you some questions and you'll shake your head yes or no, but understand this none of us hate you, it's not my decision, it's hospital procedure for suicide patients. Now have you had any suicidal thoughts recently?" naruto shakes his head yes sadly, "have you thought about fatal suicide?" head shakes no, "have you thought about just cutting to relive your inner pain?" head shakes yes, "have you tried to cut at all with anything surrounding you?" head shakes no, "have you thought of doing that type of action?" head shakes yes, "ok that's all for right now but every time I come in I'll repeat my questions and you'll be checked for cuts or injury." _

_Naruto just turns his head away from the doctor and shivers slightly. A hand picks up his arm rubbing his arm for any sign of injury, he digs his head deeper into the pillow. Once his arm is gently put back down, the doctor speaks again "naruto I need to know what triggered your suicide attempt so suddenly, that's why I'm sending you to a psychiatrists in every Tuesday and Thursday even when your out of this hospital, that's if you behave, but if don't behave I'll have to send you to that ward for about two months if not more." Naruto looks at the doctor "what time is this person coming to talk to me?" The doctor gives him a small schedule to look at "on Tuesday Mrs. Keiko will come by at two p.m., and the session ends at four p.m., on Thursday she will come by at nine a.m., and the session ends at eleven a.m., that's the woman that will deem you well enough for you to live on your own again. Until then when your discharged you'll live in your apartment with a few more people with you, one of the people are sakura over there and the other two are hinata and neji." _

_Turning the page he continues "now for medication you'll have anti-depressant and sleeping pills, you'll take them until the bottle runs out, by then it'll be your choice if you want anymore or not. For the anti-depressant you take one in the morning, one in the middle of the day, and one at night. The sleeping pills two every night, no more than that, but when you take your medicine there will be someone in possession of it before and after you take it. There will also be someone who has all the keys to the cabinets of anything sharp in and out of your apartment. An someone who will supervise you, at all times, do you understand those rules naruto?" Naruto shakes his head yes and lays his head down on the pillow, the nurse comes around to his head with a needle "this will help you sleep for the night naruto, it won't hurt at all but you'll be out for five hours, it's light medication for you. In the morning when you wake up you'll be given a shower, eat breakfast, and get ready for Mrs. Keiko." She pats him on the head as his heavy lead eyes slide closed._

_IN THE HYUUGA COMPOUND _

_The Hyuuga compound is silent until there's a knock at the main doors leading out to the street. Hiashi gets up from bed, and opens the door to finds a hospital nurse still in uniform at his door. Letting her in, he offers her some tea, at of which she complies to, looking up at hiashi with a serious face she speaks "Hyuuga-sama I'm from the hospital overlooking care for a suicidal patient, naruto uzumaki. His doctor wanted to ask if you could lend Hinata and Neji to live with him, to make sure he doesn't hurt himself and help him heal in his apartment? This condition won't come into effect until naruto is discharged from the hospital in those two care and sakura's care as well, but that is only if he behaves in the hospital, if not we will be forced by the hospitals procedure programs to put him in a psychiatrists ward for maybe up to three months. We would be grateful if you would help, but if there not available, we can find someone else." _

_Hiashi instantly nods his head in respect and turns to Ko that's inside a room nearby, when he gets in hiashi gives him his orders "Ko go get hinata and neji, I have something important to tell them." Ko bows his head and runs out the door and down the hall, hiashi turns back to the nurse "how is naruto, has he tried to cut himself or inflict harm to himself yet?" The nurse pulls out a piece of paper handing it to hiashi "somewhere around eleven he was thinking about using his IV needle in his elbow to do damage to himself, but thankfully he didn't do anything, I hope he improves in the future coming." hiashi nods handing the paper back to the nurse and clears his throat "his doctor wouldn't mind if I got a daily report of his condition and actions, my daughter or nephew could bring them to me?" The nurse nods and writes it down to ask later "I'll have to ask his doctor but I'm sure he wouldn't mind, I don't mind myself. Oh look there's the two right there!" _

_Hiashi looks at the door to see hinata, neji, and Ko standing there in the hallway, he motions for all three to come in the room. Once all is seated Ko speaks up "hiashi-sama why am I here if you only wanted hinata and neji?" hiashi puts down his tea cup, and proceeds to pour the others some tea as well, shifting his gaze back to Ko "nurse there will be four people for this mission instead of just three, I'm giving you Ko as well, naruto needs all the help he can get to recover." The nurse looks shocked at the demand, but nods once out of her stupor "hai Hyuuga-sama that will be the greatest thing right now, but I have to go see to the hospital, that paper that I have set on the table has all the information you need, ja ne!" Leaving five sheets of information about this and that of the situation lays on the table as a servant leads the nurse to the door, once she's gone hiashi turns his attention to the three. _

_"now as of why I have called all of you here is a very important mission indeed, in fact it's about naruto uzumaki, he tried to commit suicide. This sheet right here will give all of you the info you need for this mission." Each has a shocked look on there face as she along with the rest each pick up a piece of paper reading it, after a few minutes they lay it down even more into shock. Neji gazes at hiashi "but why would naruto commit suicide, he's the most bravest person I know in my entire life. For him to do something this awful, something must have happened." Hiashi shakes his head in confusion "I have no idea but all of us as a group is going to go visit him, try to talk to him, give him a reason to live, and protect him with your lives." With that all stand up and go to bed, despite the late night hours, curious about tomorrows visit to naruto._

_IN NARUTOS HOSPITAL ROOM THE NEXT MORNING (11:00 A.M.)_

_Naruto sits in bed eating his lunch, since he's gotten up he's showered, eaten breakfast, checked and questioned every thirty minutes to an hour. The IV needle was disconnected, now he had no monitors or wires attached to him any longer, he now has sakura talking to him as he eats. Turning his head thinking about the woman coming to talk to him in four hours time, he wonders if sakura can stay or not through the session. He looks at sakura as he swallows some meat "sakura-Chan I was wondering if you could stay with me through my session with Mrs. Keiko?" Sakura looks up from her book "of course naruto, I wouldn't let you go through that alone! Plus it was the doctors idea he thought it would help with your state of mind at the moment. I wonder if she's an old or young lady!" Naruto cracks a smile "I hope she's not an old hag, plus it would be nice to see a young ladies big breasts!" _

_Sakura bonks naruto on the side of the head "I swear your such a pervert like kaka-sensei." Naruto rubs the back of his head laughing "well that's what you get if your trained by the world's biggest pervert, not to mention two perverts in the same line!" She smirks at his answer, and pokes his lunch tray "you need to finish your lunch, or else you won't get some of that strength back you lost and I would love to see you big knuckleheaded ninja back in action!" Naruto laughs going back to his tray gushing everything in his mouth and swallows it in less than a minute "there ta da, all done sakura-Chan!" She smiles and takes the tray setting it over to the side out of the way, along with the bedside table. _

_Naruto stretches out his back, smiling at her with his famous foxy grin, put up just for her. Leaning back in her chair, she picks her book back up, and continues to read her book in the silent, yet at same time peaceful hospital room. At the same time naruto leans back into the raised bed, sighing, and resting his eyes for a minute, he thinks about his feelings for sakura. Even though through the years they have leaned on each others shoulders, seeing each other cry through sad, and depressing moments, he thinks of her as the sister he never had. His feelings faded, well had faded for the longest that he only thought that one action about her, now as for Hinata even though he didn't confront her yet, he has been feeling something for her since the pain invasion. He promises himself that he would confront her...wait!, wasn't she one of his caretakers? Yosh that would be the perfect chance to confront her and find out about each other. _

_He unconsciously punches in victory in the air, confusing sakura and the know stunned Hyuuga's that have arrived in his room. Sakura taps him on the shoulder, breaking him out of his victory sort of dance for who knows what, and he looks at her with big curious eyes. She points at the door, and as he looks at the door, he lowers his head at his motion just moments ago, sighing his face flushes red. "why are you blushing naruto? What were thinking about doing that dance a few seconds ago?" Naruto tries to cover up his blush by rubbing his head embarrassed at the actions, "eh he he sakura-Chan it was nothing, just forget about that." Sakura gives him as curious stare before she shrugs her shoulders throwing the subject aside, moving to a new one she turns toward the Hyuuga's. "so what are all of you doing here at this time of day?" _

_All sit down in seats that they picked up and sit around the bed, hiashi gives naruto a stare before his gaze has a spark to it "well were here to visit and inform naruto-sama of his three caretakers, don't worry sakura-sama your still in the group but I decided to add someone extra. Meet Ko, a branch member as well as hinata's caretaker when she was at a young age." Ko stands up and bows with a joyful smile on his face "please to meet the hero of the world naruto-sama, it is a nice pleasure to meet you. I will enjoy the time going to be spent with you." He sits back down as naruto smiles "come on guys no need for introductions, like the sama at the end of my name, I would appreciate that." Ko nods his head in respect of the offer "then nice to meet you naruto." Laughing for a seconds he directs his gaze at the doctor standing at the door, with that dreaded clipboard. This time it will be different from the others, naruto can fill it out himself since he got irritated of the questions at him, so the doctor walks towards him, and hands naruto the clipboard "__ you know the procedure naruto, answer them, and then hand the clipboard back to me."_

_Naruto lowers his head to the questions as the doctor sits down as well waiting but watching him at the same time to, which naruto just focuses on the sheet and ignores him. Answering them, but in some of them he has to explain his feelings for that particular one, he finishes in a four minute span, handing the info back into the doctors hand. Naruto looks at him smiling ready to start a new fresh start, maybe without sasuke._

Well how did you like it! Review and follow if you like, I will be adding a part 2 of this story by the name of (Konoha's Main Problem part 2). Read if you like, but it's your decision, and it took me about a month to type. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
